The Last Time
by St. Aelphaba
Summary: "Their flight together was flawless, years of practice on and off the field keeping them more in tune with each other than they'd like to admit to their fellow students." Katie/Alicia


A/N: I wrote this based on a prompt from an anon on tumblr: "HP Katie/Alicia; the last time" - I like this pair but have never written for them before. I hope I did both the prompt and the pairing justice.

* * *

><p>The last time they played a one-on-one match together, there was a sadness hanging in the air that seemed to float on the gentle spring breeze, but exhilaration all the same, as there always was on Saturdays like this. Katie kicked off of the ground, grinning at Alicia as she ascended on an equal level with her. A crowd of students in all different Houses sat eagerly in the stands, knowing that a game like this was not one to miss. It was like this nearly every Saturday. They had fans.<p>

"You ready for this?" Katie asked, a glint in her eye, a challenge. Alicia accepted it with a smirk, choosing to show off by flipping her broom around in the air instead of responding with words. Katie watched, impressed and amused, and as Alicia came back up, she threw the Quaffle at the head of her broom, wanting to catch her off-guard. After all these years of playing on the team together, though, Katie knew Alicia would be too fast for a trick like that.

It did not stop her from trying. It never had.

Alicia caught the ball and the game was on, the two women dueling it out on the Quidditch pitch, laughter carrying between them as the Quaffle was passed from hand to hand. This one-on-one match was more of a show of true teamwork than competition, and their flight together was flawless, years of practice on and off the field keeping them more in tune with each other than they'd like to admit to their fellow students. The true game came from the fun of showing off to each other, getting each other worked up. It would all be relieved in the shower later - but for now, the goal of their game was to see who would break first.

In classes, in corridors, they always held back, held a space between each other so that no other students would see that there was more chemistry between them than their ability to work together as a flawless Chaser duo. But on the pitch, their rule was anything goes. They let loose. They were temporarily free.

And this was the last time in their seven years that they would have this kind of freedom on this kind of Saturday, neglecting studies and other students and hiding away from other students for the fun of the game, for the intensity of the game, for the passion. Because next week they would be graduates of Hogwarts, on the way home from the Hogwarts Express for the last time, and that would be it.

Alicia was a blur, and Katie thought sadly to herself that she wished her vision was more superior so she could watch the concentration on Alicia's face with each pass. She had seen that concentration many a Saturday before, during the game and afterwards in the shower. She would give anything to see those narrowed eyes, that bitten-lip smirk, every day for the rest of her life.

All they had was now. This was the last time when everything would be certain for them. Katie gritted her teeth, laughing and crying, and threw herself into the moment, diving and circling and teasing and passing.

The game did not end until after dusk had fallen, and finally in the dark their brooms began their slow descent as well, still circling, still teasing, hearts racing, eyes narrowed and flashing.

Their toes touched the ground simultaneously, and now it did not matter if they still had a crowd watching their game eagerly. Katie felt her body pulled to Alicia's magnetically, an irresistable attraction, and she could not help that her broom was now on the ground and her arms around Alicia's neck as her lips touched her teammate's for all the world to see.

This was the last time Katie had with Alicia, and hell if she was going to waste it.

* * *

><p>AN: Reviews are not required, but they do create this special kind of fuzzy love in my heart.

Keeps me warm during wintertime.


End file.
